deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elf VS. Lucia
The Elf VS. Lucia is a death battle created and owned by Zephyrosomega. Description Dragon's Crown VS. Dungeons and Dragons! Today, two denizens of the forest duel to the death! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Zephyr: Throughout all of fiction, you see all kinds of fantasy races. From the classic dwarves and orcs to the niche Shardminds and wilden, the idea of nonhumans has been a surprisingly popular narrative. Evan: However, nowhere is the idea of wild grace and ferocity more exemplified more than in the denizens of the forest, elves. And these two dungeon crawling women are perfect examples. Zephyr: Lucia, hero of Mystara. Evan: And the Elf, the crown regent. I am Evan, and he is Zephyr. Zephyr: And it’s our job to look at their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! (Note: I’m not writing commentary yet because these two don’t really have any sort of backstory. Coming soon!) The Elf ELF First Appearance: "Dragon's Crown" (2013) Height: Unknown, average-sized Weight: Unknown, but lightly-built ' ' FEATS One of the quicker classes of Dragon's Crown Can defeat dragons and hordes of monsters Luckiest and most dexterous of the six classes Helped defeat the Ancient Dragon Obtained the rank of "Crown Regent" ' ' STATS Strength: B Constitution: C Intelligence: B Magic Resistance: C Dexterity: A Luck: A ' ' PHYSICALITY Exceptional jumper and acrobat '-Furthered with a double-jump' Good evasive game '-Cartwheels, aerial rolls, slides, etc.' Predominantly kicks for melee combat '-Including cartwheel-kicks, dive-kicks, and hi-jump kicks' ' ' WEAPONS Bow and Arrow '-Trademark elvish weapon' '-Considered a good shot on Elf standards' '-Can fire multiple arrows at once or in rapid succession' Dagger '-Available only through "Holdout Dagger" ability' '-Gives extra power to her melee attacks' '-Backstab abilities are stronger than standards' ' ' CLASS SKILLS Power Shot '-Fires a single, stronger and faster arrow' Rapid Fire '-Fires multiple arrows in a volley' '-Max. 5' Shockwave Arrow '-Fires into the air, arrow creates shockwave' Clone Strikes '-Crouching charge-shots that fire multiple arrows' Toxic Extract '-Poisons arrows and daggers to sap opponent's health' Salamander Oil '-Grants fire properties to arrows and daggers' ' ' WEAKNESSES Limited quiver space '-Can only hold up to 15 arrows' '-Restocks by killing enemies or retrieving previously-fired arrows' Lightweight '-Low strength and stamina' '-Lightly-built' Class Skills cost SP '-Unable to use them if drained' 'Lucia' LUCIA Race: Elf Age: 101 Height: Unknown First Appearance: Dungeons and Dragons: Tower of Doom (1999) Possibly lesbian, but the jury’s still out on that ' FEATS' Has been adventuring for many decades The most balanced of the DnD classes Has slain countless kobolds and gnolls Survived the breath of an elder red dragon '-Helped slay the same dragon' Helped defeat the Archlich Deimos Killed the dragon sorceress Synn ' ' STATS Base level: 8 Strength: 7 Dexterity: 15 Intelligence: 15 Constitution: 8 Wisdom: 13 Charisma: 14 ' ' PHYSICALITY Agility '-Adept at moving from tree to tree' '-Can match a horse’s speed on foot' '-Far beyond a normal human' Below-average strength and constitution '-Can still damage dragons and liches' '-Can barely survive dragon fire' ' WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT' Short Sword '-A Basic short sword' '-Lucia is adept with this' Buckler '-A small, round shield' '-Can defend against most physical attacks' Throwing daggers '-Small daggers' '-Can be thrown at rapid speeds' Throwing hammers '-Heavy throwing hammers' Bow and Arrows '-Carries about 6 arrows' Oil Flask '-When thrown, creates a fiery patch on the ground' ' ' MAGIC SPELLS Magic Missile '-Lucia shoots up to six orbs of green energy' '-Hones in on enemies' '-Usable 3 times' Invisibility '-Exactly what it sounds like' '-Invisibility is broken when Lucia attacks' '-Usable 2 times' Fireball '-Lucia shoots a fire ball' '-Explodes on impact' '-Usable 2 times' Thunderbolt '-Lucia’s most powerful spell' '-Shoots a destructive blast of fire' '-Usable once' ' ' WEAKNESSES Physically frail compared to most of her teammates Can only use her spells a few times Carries items in limited supply Intermission Evan: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Zephyr: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvgabOfkH74 ☀(Unknown Fantasy Forest, midday) There was an air of danger about in the forest today. Rumors of an unknown figure killing all who dared to breach its borders had begun circulating some days ago, and no one had entered since. Even the majority of adventurers who had tried to enter had perished. All except for one. Right smack in the middle of the woods was a woman, quickly making her way through to her destination. Long blond hair hung down to her waist, held away from her face by an emerald circlet. The woman wore nothing but a green tunic, brown cloak and a pair of green boots that didn’t even reach her knees. At her side was a short sword and buckler, and one could hear the sound of various sidearms clinking together behind her cloak. This pointy-eared woman was Lucia, one of Mystara’s heroes. After killing the sorceress Synn and essentially bringing peace to the entire realm, she, like her comrades, had dedicated her time to pursuing various treasures and adventures. Anything to offset the boredom, really. Before she could continue her journey, however, Lucia felt a familiar whoosh behind her. Ducking just in time, she barely avoided her head becoming a shish kebab thanks to the arrow that had just fired from behind her. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGUaVZN2ttw Quickly turning around, Lucia was met with another elf, this one sporting an arrow and longbow like most of her kin. The elf bore mottled brown boots and a cape, with a green tunic tieing the look together. White hair braided into pigtails failed to hide her brown eyes that glowed with killing intent. Clearly, this was the figure responsible for the attacks. Lucia drew her weapons as the Elf drew another arrow. If anything, it was clear that only one elf would be leaving this forest alive. FIGHT! The elf let the arrow fly at the dungeon crawler, who raised her buckler just in time to block it before rushing the crown regent. The elf ducked under Lucia’s first swing, planting a kick to her gut and knocking her away before launching a second at her face. Lucia once again blocked just in time, swinging downward at her foe, who stepped out of the way at the last second. In the time it took for Lucia to try another swing, the Elf had drawn another arrow, this time laced with a bit of magic. Unleashing her power shot, the ELf let the arrow strike again. Even as Lucia raised her shield, the power of the arrow pushed her back several meters before losing its momentum. Those 3 meters were all she needed. The Elf stashed away her bow before pulling a dagger from beneath her cloak. Lucia, doing the same, threw hers like a shuriken. The Elf slashed it out of the air before stabbing in close range. Lucia, knocking the blade away with her sword, reached out and bashed the elf with her shield. She staggered back, and regained her senses just in time to avoid another dagger before once again drawing her bow, this arrow laced with glowing white energy. As she shot it into the air, Lucia barely had time to see the glow become brighter before- KRAKOOM! The shockwave erupting from the tip Launched Lucia off her feet. Slamming into a tree, the dungeon crawler barely had time to shake the cobwebs out of her head before tilting it to avoid an arrow right between the eyes. The Elf inwardly growled in frustration. She was running low on ammo, and her opponent surely wouldn’t give her an easy time retrieving it. As Lucia stood up, she decided to try something different, Thrusting a hand out, she quickly recited a few words before shouting, “MAGIC MISSILE!” A series of 3 glowing green orbs shot out of her hand and at the elf, who rolled out of the way and pulled out her dagger again, letting the blasts travel behind her. Before she could charge, however, she felt three blasts of pain to her back as the bolts turned around and struck her despite her dodge. Lucia hid a smirk of amusement as she did so. Pointing her blade at the kneeling elf, Lucia calmly walked over and prepared to bring it down. -With a blinding burst of speed, the Elf used her position as momentum to charge in and land several kicks to Lucia’s stomach, followed by a slash with her dagger that earned a cry of pain. About to finish the combo, the Elf loaded another power shot right into her foe, who countered it with another magic missile. The blast of the magic striking the arrow sent both elves tumbling away from each other. Lucia jumped to her feet before quickly pulling out and throwing a heavy-looking hammer at the elf, which was too easily dodged. As she expected, her foe was too nimble for daggers and hammers, and there was no way she could get an arrow in without prep… As she thought this, The elf quickly dashed back, picking up two of her fallen arrows, rolling to the ground to avoid a throwing dagger. As the elf turned around, Lucia could see her dipping her arrows into a jar of… something. Just like that, the arrows began to glow red, and Lucia knew what it was. The elf, crouching down, fired an arrow. Thanks to the salamander oil she had just laced it with, it began to burn and ignite. Not only that, but the Elf’s clone strike magic split the arrow mid-fire. Lucia was suddenly looking at not one, but three fireballs headed right towards her. Quickly invoking one of her more powerful spells, Lucia swung her hand fast enough for a lavender blast of fire to shoot out of her hand. As soon as it hid the ground (right in the trajectory of the salamander arrows, at that), the fireball exploded, engulfing all three projectiles in a display of orange-and-lavender flame. Not about to let her momentum fade, Lucia quickly cast another spell. This time, instead of shooting a magic missile or a fireball, her body faded away into nothingness. The elf quickly scanned the environment, looking for any sign of her invisible foe… only to find nothing. No flicker of motion was discernible among the suddenly silent forest. Until the elf spotted the moving imprints of boots on the mossy ground a short distance away. Not wanting to let on that she had noticed, the elf feigned ignorance, looking around and darting her eyes up until the last second… ...And struck out with her holdout dagger. In surprise, Lucia swung her now-invisible sword down to block, but the act of attacking caused the shroud over her form to vanish, once again leaving her visible. To her dismay, the Elf was merely feinting. Before Lucia’s short sword could make any kind of contact, the Elf sidestepped, willing magic onto her blade before she struck. The result? A poisoned dagger struck Lucia right into her shoulder, a spurt of blood revealing itself as the Elf pulled it out. Lucia cried out in pain before the Elf began to land a deadly array of kicks and strikes to every vital area. The power of such probably ruptured several organs in doing so. With a final kick, the Dungeon Crawler was sent sprawling into a bounder, hard enough to crack its surface. Weakly looking up, she could only watch in horror as the Elf loaded a salamander arrow into her bow, combined with the white glow of a shockwave. With a resounding TWANG, the arrow flew right at Lucia, who didn’t even have time to cry out before a fiery explosion destroyed the boulder and the grass around it. Taking a relieved breath, the elf turned around to retrieve her remaining arrows. But as she finished, she was taken aback by a growl behind her. Whipping around, bow drawn, she was met with the burned and bloodied form of Lucia. Her cloak and parts of her tunic had been burned away, and she was covered in shrapnel wounds and burn marks. But still, despite the fact that the Elf’s last arrow should have blown her to bits, here she was! Hey, hey, i’mma let YOU guys guess which parts were burned away. No judging here! Evan: Please stop talking. Zephyr: We’re all thinking it, Locke! The elf growled in frustration as she drew an arrow at rapid speed. But even that wasn’t fast enough to counter the SIX magic missiles that had launched from Lucia’s hand. Each one struck the elf directly, breaking her bow into splinters and sending her ragdolling into the air. Jumping after her, Lucia dealt out a slash that sent her back to terrafirma. Staggering to her feet and unable to fight, the Elf couldn’t muster any more resistance as Lucia landed a good distance away. Quickly bringing out her most powerful spell, Lucia thrust out BOTH hands as a golden magic circle appeared in front of them. “LIGHTNING BOLT!” With a tremendous burst of thunder, a giant beam of golden and sky blue energy erupted from the circle, lightning bolts crackling off of it and obliterating anything in their path. As for the elf? She suffered the same fate. She couldn’t even muster a cry of pain, she was torn apart so fast. The beam completely vaporized her, scattering her particles to the winds. Once the spell ended, Lucia collapsed to her knees. Though she seriously needed a health potion, she was victorious. All that was left of her opponent was a charred and torn cloak. ...and the blast had cleared a path through the forest for her. What were the odds? Staggering to a nearby tree, Lucia pulled a healing potion out from hammerspace before taking a swig. She could take a few minutes to let her wounds heal, but after that, she had a cave to plunder. K.O.! Results Zephyr: Well, to be honest, that wasn’t a shocking revelation. Evan: ...god damn you. Zephyr: From the start, the fight seemed pretty even. Lucia was definitely stronger at close range, while the Elf was stronger at long range. And since both elves had limits on their powers, it would nicely even out at the end, right? Evan: Not at all. Zephyr: Yeah, both can run out of abilities. But the kicker is the Elf has limited ammo, while a sword… well, swords don’t run out of ammo! Evan: Because of this, it would become a dagger-on-sword melee fight after they had exhausted their ranged options, and that is what secured victory for Lucia. Zephyr: but wait, you say! The Elf can hurt dragons with kicks while Lucia needs her sword to do the same! Evan: But stop and consider the difference between the two. The ancient dragon can one-shot the elf with a single attack. Zephyr: and LUCIA survived a direct blast of its most powerful dragonfire and multiple hits from its claws. Not to mention that by comparison, Lucia does FAR more damage than her opponent, being able to kill the dragon in much less time, not to mention going the extra mile and defeating foes that are even stronger. Evan: After all that, there was one final factor that sealed the deal: the difference in raw destruction. Zephyr: The Elf’s best attack was he shockwave arrow, which is certainly capable of shattering large boulders with ease. Evan: But that was nothing compared to Lucia’s fireball and lightning bolt spells. THose have shown far more destructive ability than anything that the elf had in her arsenal. Zephyr: Yeah, from the start, it was an uphill battle for the elf. Just like that, Lucia was crowned the victor. Evan: The winner is Lucia. Roundup WINNER: LUCIA +Stronger and Tougher +Better melee game +Magic >>> Specials +More experience '-Not as good at long range' LOSER: ELF +Better Ranged game +More Agile =Abilities could run out '-Frankly outclassed everywhere else' Next Time Who knows, I'm writing it! How about this, which battle from my categories do you most want to see? Next time on Death Battle? Maybe? Majora VS. Nightmare Sasori VS. Neferpitou Sundowner VS. Roman Torchwick Xiba VS. Sun Wukong Category:ZephyrosOmega Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles